Mythology League
by Diamond1984
Summary: Ash's cousin, Serenity, is heading toward Kanto Region for visiting her favorite cousin at Pallet Town and then new journey they were heading. New Pokemon, New Friends, Evil Bad Guys, Romance. Couple: Ash/Misty, Darien/Serena, Inner Scouts/Gerenals.
1. Prologue

**Summary of this chapter:** Ash's cousin is coming to Pallet Town for visiting with her Houndour.  
**________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue**

It was great and nice weather in Pallet Town of Kanto Region. At the home of Ketchum's lives, Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, was doing her garden while Mimey, nickname for Mr. Mime, was sweeping the floor with the broom.

For the past few months or so, She was very proud of her son that Ash has finally complete all seven Battle Frontier that she told by Professor Oak. She also learn that Ash will be back home with Brock and Misty who came with them after three sisters have return from their vacation but three of them are been punished by Misty's eldest sisters.

However, when Misty called from Cerulean City that after she been doing great job as a gym leader but she really want to go on more journeys with her secret crush Ash, Pikachu and Brock until her fifth and eldest sister named Meranda came back from her journey and give her permission to go with Ash and Brock. Delia knew that Misty likes or rather fall in love with her son from the beginning and always thinks Misty as part of the family.

As speaking of family, Mrs. Ketchum smiled in sadly as she took out a picture from her apron pocket and looking at picture of her son as little boy and he's holding a baby girl who's sleeping in the picture that has blond hair with two tiny buns.

Delia sighed. "How the time flies." Then looking up at the clear blue sky and thinking in her mind. "I wonder how she doing right know?"

Meanwhile at near the exit of Viridian Forest, a mystery trainer who's happens to be female and her pokemon Houndour walking throughout the Viridian City that's leads them out of the city and both of them were heading to Route 1 that's leading the road to Pallet Town.

Houndour's trainer decide to rest on big rock while her pokemon went for drink on the river stream.

"Let's take a break, Knight. After a long walk from our journey, we might get our legs blister." She said as she sit down on the big rock.

"Bark!" Houndour bark in agreed with it's trainer and walking to her and laid down on cool, clean grass while she took out her map book from her backpack.

"Hmm…according to the map, we getting closer to Pallet Town in 1 or 2 hours." She said and put her map book away then took out something else and looking a photo with smile on her face. "It's been years since my cousin and his family came to visit at my hometown."

Houndour was curious at it's trainer as it looking at the picture she holding. As it looking at the picture that show three people: Two adult, little black hair boy, and it's trainer as sweet little girl.

"This is my relatives, boy." She said as she revealing her pokemon Knight is male. "The adult male is my uncle, the female adult is my aunt, and the boy is cousin name Ash Ketchum. These three are living from Pallet Town where we staying."

"Bark." Knight understood.

"You and rest of my pokemon are going to love there. Pallet Town is great and quiet place to visit." She said as she got up from the rock. "So are you ready to go?"

"Bark-bark!" Knight barked as a yes and then two of them start walking down the road path.

Later then, two of them have finally arrived at Pallet Town as they're continued walking down the path toward to the house of Ketchum. When they got to the front door as female trainer press the doorbell button and wait.

The door opened as she saw Delia answered. "Hello, Aunt Delia."

Delia surprised and happy at the same time as they hugged together. "My dear niece. I'm so glad to see you again. I haven't see you and your mother since you both came to visiting with us."

"It's great to see you too, Aunt Delia. Is Ash and my uncle are home? I can't wait to see them again." said Delia's niece.

"I'm sorry. Ash is still probably at Hoenn region with his friends at and as for your uncle, he still hasn't return since he left for special mission that he got called from Sinnoh Region." said Delia in saddest about her husband that she's missed him so.

"Oh. I see. But that's okay. I can still wait for them." said her niece and her Houndour barked agreed.

"That's so nice of you, honey. And who this pokemon of yours?" Delia asked as she looking dark dog pokemon.

"Aunt Delia meet my pokemon Houndour. But I name him Knight." She replied as her pokemon barked greeting. "He's very loyal and as well overprotected pokemon to me and my team."

"Oh, my! What a polite pokemon you have. Oh! You two must be starve. I'm just about to made lunch of delicious soup recipe that one of my son's friend give me."

Then the three of them went to kitchen. Her niece give pokemon food to Knight as he chow down while she and Delia ate their soup. Delia even introduce her to Mimey (Mr. Mime). Mimey really like Delia's niece since she very nice and kind human to it.

"So Aunt Delia, when will Ash be come back home?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, honey. I haven't called from him since I been told from Prof. Oak that Ash beat all seven Battle Frontier members." Delia replied.

"Really? That's amazing." Her niece surprised. "But what happened after Ash got seven

Battle Frontier badges?"

"From I heard from Prof. Oak that once Ash has seven of them, he'll offered to become a role member of Battle Frontier but my son decline that offer since he want to go on more journey." Delia told her niece.

"Wow! Ash is amazing." said Delia's niece.

"He sure is. I'm so proud of him and I'm pretty sure my husband will be proud so much too."

Just then, they heard the phone ring from living room, Delia went to the living room and answering the phone.

"Hello. Ketchum residents." Delia polite.

"Hey, mom!" Delia gasped happily that it was her son, Ash Ketchum, on the phone as she's switch on the phone screen.

"Hi, sweetie." She smiled as she saw her son along with Pikachu on his shoulder on the screen. "And hello to you too, Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu said 'hi' to her.

"Mom, my friends and I are going to spending the night in Viridian City at the pokemon center. So we'll be home in Pallet Town by tomorrow afternoon." Ash told her.

"That's great, honey. Oh! Ash, guess what? Your cousin's here at your house for visiting."

"She is? That's great, mom. I can't wait to see her. Can I talk to her? And I think Pikachu wants to meet her as well." Ash laughed.

"Pika. Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Of course. Hold on. Honey! Ash wants to talk to you." Delia called out to her.

"Coming." Her niece reply as enter the room and got the phone. "Hey, cuz and hello to you too, Pikachu."

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu was in heaven as his eyes turned into heart when he saw Ash's cousin as two trainers laugh at lovesick Pikachu.

"So, Ash, when you and Pikachu will be back home?" she asked her cousin.

"My friends and I will be back home tomorrow. I hope you like to meet my friends very soon." Ash told her.

"I would love to meet them. And Ash, when you and your friends get here, I would like to ask you something." she asked him.

"Sure. I'll see you at tomorrow, cuz." said Ash.

"See ya, tomorrow." She said as they're hung up the phone.

As the night appeared, Mrs. Ketchum let her niece to spent the night in the guest room. Then, it's time for two ladies and Houndour to go to bed. Knight was already asleep on the rug as he felt his trainer patting him gently on his head and that made his tail wag.

"Sleep well, Knight. I can't wait to see my cousin and his friends tomorrow when they get back." She whispering to her sleepy pokemon as she slept as well.  
________________________________________________________________________

Me: Hello, everyone. I'm very sorry that I haven't any update my fanfic but I have so much writers block in my head. However I have to start over again for this fanfic. And as well characters in the my stories. Also I will put the vote poll…that I want to ask all of your fanfic readers.


	2. Chapter 1

ME: Hello, everyone. I'm really sorry for not having update. But I was watching the whole series of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, Battle Dimension, and Galactic Battle with my sister to see Ash and Brock caught new pokemon in their group. But Dawn will not be there in my fanfic. Sorry to Dawn's fan. And I have to redone chapter 2. Read and Review.  


* * *

**Chapter 1 - Meet Ash's cousin**

Summary: Pikachu, Misty, and Brock finally meets Ash's cousin and her pokemon

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day in Viridian City, Ash, Misty, and Brock are packing their stuff so they're going to back to Pallet Town. However, May and Max were heading back to their hometown but for May, she's just found that there's going to contest in Johto Region that she wants to enter and as for Max, he's going to stay home and help breeding their father's pokemon just like he learned from Brock.

Pikachu will miss May, Max, and May's pokemon. Maybe someday May and Max will be visiting in Pallet Town or meeting them again.

Last night, Ash told Misty and Brock about his cousin who's came to his home for visiting and also want to meet his friends. Misty would like to meet his cousin and as for Brock, he is hopefully that if Ash's cousin is beautiful girl. (**AN: Geez! How did he guess? -_-'**)

Just then, they've finally arrived at Pallet Town and continued heading to his house where his mother and his cousin waiting for them even Pikachu couldn't wait to see Ash's cousin again since he saw her on phone-video screen back at Pokemon Center.

Then they got to his house as Ash open the front door as the gangs enters the living room and Brock volunteer to close the door.

"Mom? I'm home!" Ash called out to his mother then they saw Mrs. Ketchum came out from the kitchen.

"Ash, you're home." She hugging her son then to Pikachu as he leaping from Ash's shoulder to her arms. "Ash, your cousin went outside of our backyard with all of her pokemon.

"Alright, mom." He said as everyone and Pikachu following him went through the kitchen and went outside.

Once they got out, they saw the girl about same age as Ash was seat down on wooden bench. However, they're seen his cousin's pokemon were: Houndour, Lunatone, Nidoqueen, Clefairy, Roselia, and Staryu.

Her blond long hair used to be two buns with ponytails but instead it was down to her knees, her beautiful blue eyes, light pink lips, light pink choker around her neck, wore lavender, less sleeves shirt with blue jeans skirt, and white sandals.

She was reading her book while rest of pokemon were playing but Houndour is watching them for protected, then they're heard footsteps from inside the house as they look saw Ash and his Pikachu came out of the house with his friends.

"Ash, it's great to see you again." His cousin excited as she got up from her seat and then hugging him.

"Me too. Even my buddy Pikachu is very exciting to see you too." said Ash laughed as his Pikachu leaps from his right shoulder to her arms.

"Well, hello to you too, Pikachu." She smiled as she stroking his head and made Pikachu purring happily.

Ash smiled then turn to his friends. "Guys, this is my cousin that I told you about last night. Meet my cousin Serenity Rose Moon. She's from Moon Crescent Island City" Ash introduced. "Cuz, these are my friends that I told you about yesterday. This is Misty Waterflower. She's from Cerulean City."

Misty smiled as she shook Ash's cousin's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Serenity."

"You too, but call me Serena." Ash's cousin smiled to her as Misty understood.

"And this is..." Ash was about say something but he got move away from her by Brock went to her and grabbed her hand quickly with his usually weird lovesick mode whenever he seen beautiful older girls and now to her.

"Hello, my name is Brock. I always knew and hoping that Ash's cousin is a girl! I also could tell that you must be the most beautiful girl in world…. _**YEOW**_!" Brock came out from his lovely dazed world to painfully that something bit on his arm.

Brock gulping and frighten as he move away from her when he saw Houndour who's growling at him and figure it out as well that dark dog pokemon bit on his arm.

"Knight, calm down." Serena told him as he obeyed then walk and sit down next to her for protected. "You have to excuse my dark pokemon. He's been overprotective to me and my pokemon."

"I started to like your pokemon. I wish Ash have that kind of pokemon to make Brock stopping drooling on ever girls he sees." Misty smiled.

"Bark-bark!" Knight barked as 'thank you' to Misty.

Pikachu leap from Serena's arms and went to Serena's pokemon as they saying 'hi' to each other.

"Wow, Serena. You have some great pokemon in your group." said Ash as he saw his Pikachu went to her pokemon.

"Thanks, cuz." Serena thanking him and calling out to her pokemon. "Guys, come and meet everyone."

All of pokemon came to her then Pikachu leaping back to Ash's shoulder. She then starting to introducing her pokemon to Ash and others.

"Allow me to introduce my pokemon." She said as she went to Nidoqueen. "This is my Nidoqueen, Princess."

Her Nidoqueen nodded her head as she saying 'hello' to them. Then Serena went to Staryu. "My second pokemon is Staryu, so I nickname it Gold-Star."

"Kya!" Staryu make greeting to them.

"Wow! I also have Staryu but my pokemon was back at hometown." Misty smiled sadly which that she's miss her pokemon.

"Really? Maybe you can introducing your pokemon with my pokemon someday." said Serena.

Next her third pokemon that look like crescent moon with red eyes. "This is my next pokemon in the group. Lunatone but I name it Moonbeam.

"Lu!" It saying 'hello'.

"My next pokemon who's overprotect and very loyal to me which all of you knew is Houndour. My Knight." Serena told them as she pointed at him.

"Bark!" Houndour barked.

"Clefairy!" Serena's fifth pokemon cried as it leaping to it's trainer's arms as she giggled at fairy pokemon. "Sorry, my fairy friend. Everyone, this is Clefairy."

"Aw! It's so cute." Misty awed.

Then Serena put her pokemon down and went to her final pokemon which is Roselia even Ash and Brock recognized when their friend May's rival Drew has that pokemon.

"This is one of my favorite pokemon that I caught when she's was little Budew. So meet Rose."

"Roselia." Her pokemon curtsy to them.

"What do you mean when you said 'when she's was little Budew', Serena?" Ash asking in confused.

"I guess you didn't know about that pokemon…." She said then took out something from her skirt pocket and revealing to everyone. It was Pokedex which is not the same as Ash's. [**AN: **Think from Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Version.]

"Here I show you all." Serena press her Pokedex to find about Budew. Once she found it and show everyone of picture of Budew as Pokedex talked.

"_Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In Winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but it opens it again in the spring._"

"Whoa. That's amazing. I never seen that Pokemon before." Ash amazed.

"Where did you caught that pokemon, Serena?" Misty asked her.

"Well, I caught her at Ilex Forest from Johto Region." Serena replied.

Ash, Misty, and Brock heard her saying 'Ilex Forest', which mean close to Azalea Town and that's where Kurt and his granddaughter lives at.

"Serena, have you met Kurt, who's make special Poke Balls from Apricorns?" Brock asking.

Serena blinked then she nodded. "Sure did. Why?"

Ash answered. "Me, Misty, and Brock went to him that Professor Oak told us to go to him about this special Poke Ball that made of Gold and Silver."

"Oh yeah. I remember about him told me about that poke ball." She said as she went to her backpack and took out that Ash, Misty, and Brock were shocked that Kurt give her that poke ball.

Serena holding Gold and Silver Poke Ball to them. "Is this it?"

"Sure is. And we guessing that Kurt couldn't figure it out." Misty disappointed.

Serena nodded. "Well, I guess you could say that. But he told me to take this poke ball to my two professors from my hometown and see if they find out."

Suddenly, Ash's mother came out from the house and bought some four cups of tea for her son and others while Mimey brought out some snack.

"Here, everyone. I brought some nice tea and snack for you enjoy." Mrs. Ketchum set down on the picnic table."

"Thanks." The gangs thanking her.

Then later, Pikachu started to playing with Serena's pokemon but Houndour who's laying down to take a nap while Ash and other talking to Serena about their journey which makes Ash's remember about Serena told him since yesterday on the phone.

"So, Serena, what is it that you want to tell me about?" Ash asked.

Serena sips her tea then placed it on the table. "Well, Ash, I want to tell you that if you have any plan on going to another journey?"

Ash thinking to his head then answered to her. "Well, I'm haven't since me and my friends were back from Hoenn Region. Why you asked?"

"Well, I want to tell you that if you and your friends would like to come with me to another pokemon journey." Serena replied.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"I just found out from my mother that Ash has complete every region and collecting many badges he went. So I want to ask him if he would like to enter another pokemon league called 'Mythology League' and it was south." Serena told them.

"Mythology League, huh? Sound interesting. I'm there. How about it, you guys?" Ash asking them.

"I love to go there." said Brock.

"Me too." Misty added. "But, what's this about Mythology League?"

Serena answered. "According to my mother, Mythology League is place where you battle the most strongest Elite Four and Champion Leader. After you defeat them, you will become Champion Legend in Hall of Fame along with Crystal Trophy."

"Wow!" The gangs amazed.

"So Serena, how many badges do I need to get to Mythology League?" Ash questioned.

"According to my mother, she said that we need to collect ten badges to enter from every gyms for Mythology League." Serena answered.

"Ten badges!?" Ash, Misty, and Brock shocked as Serena nodded.

"Wow! That's a lot of badges to get Mythology League." Mrs. Ketchum amazed as came out from her kitchen door.

"I know. But somehow I forgot to tell her where we could register at." Serena told them.

Ash replied. "Maybe we should tell Professor Oak. I think he'll tell us where we could register for Mythology League at."

"Good idea." They said.

Later then, Serena called back her pokemon to their poke balls while Ash told his mother that they going to Professor Oak for while as they left the house. While they left, Delia heard the phone rings then she answering it.

"Hello, Ketchum residents." Delia polite.

"_Hello, my love."_

Delia gasped in happily. "Darling, is that you?"

"_*laugh* Yes, it's me."_

Delia started to crying in happiness. "Oh, honey. I misses you so very much."

"_I missed you too. Guess what? My mission has finally done. So I'm coming back home to you and our son."_

"OH! That's wonderful news. I sure Ash will be so happy even Serena.

"_Serena? She's here?"_

"Yes, Dear. Serena is coming to visiting. And I overhear her that she want to taking Ash and his two friends to other journey." Delia told her husband on the phone.

"_I see. Well, I better getting on the boat that's taking me to Pallet Dock with my pokemon Partner. Also I have special surprise for you and Ash when I get there."_

"I can't wait to see surprise. I see you soon, honey."

-Somewhere far of the City in Sinnoh Region-

*Inside of Phone Booth*

"And me. Love you and I see you tomorrow afternoon." said Delia's husband as he hung up the phone and got out of the booth.

His pokemon is standing still near lamp post as it saw his master came out. However, this pokemon looks alike jackal that's stand two feet, forepaws are black and have one white spike on each arm on the upper-side of its wrists, a furry yellow torso with spike on it's chest, and its thighs are in the shape of what looks like blue shorts.

"Well, my friend. Are you ready to heading home to meet my lovely wife and my son?" it's master told it.

"Grr." It nodded.

"Great. Once we get home, I going to give this to my son since it's too late to give him as starter pokemon for his journey." The man said to his partner pokemon as both of them look at poke egg. Then both of them heading to the boat that's going to taking everyone including them to Pallet Town.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

ME: Everyone, I have announcement for fanfic readers. I made vote polls for next chapter about Ash's father will be in next chapter. But I only put Sir Aaron and Riley. So I want you all to vote.

Vote:

Yes or No

If you choose Yes, pick one of them:

Aaron [Descendant of Sir Aaron]

Riley [Look Like Sir Aaron]

The votes will ending until Oct. 22


	3. Note: Vote for Ash's father

**ME: Hello, everyone! It's me. I just put vote poll about Ash's father to be in my fanfic of Mythology League. So I need you all to vote until next week of Oct. 28 instead of Oct. 22. **

**So which character should I put of Ash's father? Here's I choose for Ash's father.**

**- Aaron [Descendant of Sir Aaron]**

**- Riley [Look like Sir Aaron] **

These two reminding that they both look like older Ash but both of them of blue-eyes. But, no manner.

So Do you think I should put one of as Ash's father?

**- Yes**

**- No**

Let know until you all vote. See ya.


	4. Messages to fanfic readers:

Messages to fanfic readers**:**

**The vote for Ash's father is over. So here the results the vote:**

**Aaron [Descendant of Sir Aaron]: 3**

**Riley [Look Like Sir Aaron]: 1**

**Yes: 2**

**No: 1**

**So I got most were Yes for to put Aaron as Father. Thanks for vote. So I going to put next chapters very soon. **


	5. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, everyone! I'm hope you all forgive me for not haven't update this fanfic. You see, the reason I did finished the next chapter but my old laptop got virus and my uncle erase it everything. Then mother told if I get a brand new laptop and give my old laptop to her cousin from ****Nicaragua. Now I have new laptop and it's great along new chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Serena's New Pokémon

Summary: Serena got new Pokémon in her group from Professor Oak: an male Charmander.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu along Serena were heading to Professor Oak's laboratory so Ash could participate Mythology League in Greek Region with his dear cousin Serena.

"I can't wait to see Professor Oak's lab. My two Professors from my hometown told me so much about him." said Serena.

"And wait till you see at his Poké Corral that many trainers from here have sent their Pokémon after they caught." Ash told her.

"Even yours?" Serena asked.

He smiled. "Yep. And I'll bet that you want to meet them."

"Oh! Can't I? Please?" Serena begging.

Ash laughed with his smiled. "Of course you can."

"Yeah! Thanks, cuz!" Serena excited and hugging her cousin as Brock, Misty, and Pikachu smiled at them.

Finally, all four trainers and Pikachu arrived at Professor Oak's laboratory. Misty volunteer to press the doorbell as it rings. Then they saw the door opening as their good friend Tracey answered it.

"Hey, guys. Welcome back." Tracey smiled at them then turn to Serena. "And who's this nice girl?"

"Hey, Tracey. I want you to meet my cousin Serenity Rose Moon but call her Serena." Ash introduced for him. "Cuz, this is Tracey that me and Misty told you about."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Tracey." Serena smiled and shook his hand.

"Glad to meet you too." He smiled back to her then turn to others. "So what brings you all here?"

Ash replied. "We're came to see Professor Oak for advice about how to get register to Mythology League that my cousin told us about."

Tracey amazed. "Mythology League, huh? Sound very interesting and very excited place. Sound to me that you and Serena are going entering another league."

"Yeah. It sure does and that's why we need to ask Professor Oak." said Ash.

"Okay. I'll taking you all to him. He and Gary are in the lab room to examine three new starter Pokémon for new trainers." Tracey told and leading them to the lab room.

-Lab Room-

Professor Samuel Oak and his grandson Gary were checking three babies Pokémon that have been hatching since two days ago were Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. However Professor Oak and Gary have also discover that three starter Pokémon's gender were male.

"Well, gramps, those three were good and health." Gary told him. "I'll bet they are ready to be chosen by brand new trainers whose coming tomorrow morning."

His grandfather smiled. "Sure is." Then he frowned. "However I just received that there's going to be two new trainers were chosen to become Pokémon trainers."

Gary surprised. "Really? But we need to have three trainers to get one of these Pokémon. Where can we find third trainer?"

"I'm not sure, Gary. If I know two trainers will be choose Bulbasaur or Squirtle, I guess we leave Charmander here for awhile until third trainer will get him." Professor Oak suggestion.

"Well, I guess it could work." said Gary.

Then two Oaks saw Tracey came in with Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Serena. Both Professor were happy to see four of them along their new face.

"Ash, Brock, and Pikachu! It's great to see you all again." Professor Oak smiled at them then turn to Misty who's next to Ash. "And Misty, I see you're back with them?"

"I'm sure am. My eldest sister decide let me go with them since I've working so hard by myself." Misty explained to him.

He nodded understood to her then he saw Serena. "And I see we have new guest. Greeting, I'm Professor Oak and this is my grandson Gary."

"Yes, I know. I have heard from two Professors from my hometown." Serena smiled. "I'm sure you've heard Professor Kakeru and Himeko?"

"Ah! My two most favorite couple and best students. How are they doing?" Professor Oak asked with smiled.

"They're doing great. Also they want to tell me that those two would like have word with you when I get here." She explained.

"I see. I'll give them a called later." He said then turning to Ash. "So Ash, what's brings you here since I guessing you all came back from journey?"

"Well, you see, Professor, my cousin and I were…." Ash is about to saying something to Professor Oak, everyone hearing three starter Pokémon were chanting to them to getting attention.

Serena is very surprise at them as she's thinking that three of them were so small and so cute. She want to petting them but she's have to ask Professor Oak's permission.

"Aw! How cute! Professor, can I look at them, please? I promised I'm be gentle to them." Serena ask nicely.

Professor Oak smiled. "Of course you may."

Serena smiled then walking toward to them as three starter Pokémon were excited at her. Serena petting gently on Bulbasaur and Squirtle as two of them smiled. Then she turned to Charmander who's got his eyes were glimmering with excited.

"Oh! Just look at him. He's so adorable." Serena smiled at Charmander.

Charmander starting to like her as he leaping into her arms and nuzzling her as everyone in the room were smiled at them.

Professor Oak chuckled. "My goodness. That little Charmander started to likes her."

Ash laughed. "Sure does. In fact, when I was kid, I saw many Pokémon back at her hometown were adore her when she was little baby."

"Really, Ash?" Misty ask in amazed. "What's her hometown look like?"

Ash started to nervous of her question. "Well….. You will see. And speaking of that…" He turn to Professor Oak. "We're here to tell you about how to get me and Serena to entering Mythology League at Greek Region."

"So I see. I've heard about Mythology League." Professor Oak told them. "Also, in the Greek Region is place that's has many stories and poetry about heroes, gods, and goddesses from the past including many Pokémon."

"So, Ash, did you find out about how many badges you need to get Mythology League?" Gary asked.

"My cousin told us that both of us need ten badges to get in." Ash told them as Gary and Tracey surprised.

"Whoa! That's a lot of badges to get in." Tracey responded.

"I agreed. But, if you and Serena want it to enter, so I suggesting that you need brand new Pokédex so you and Serena can participate Mythology League at Pokémon Center in Greek City." Professor Oak told him.

Then he remember something else in his mind. "However, I'm afraid that to get to Greek City, you all need to get to the cruise boat. But, that boat won't arriving at Pallet Dock until next week around 9 in the morning." He said.

Ash's disappointed but then he smiled understood. "I guess that's okay. That's give me enough time for spending my cousin visiting."

Serena heard from her cousin. "I agreed." She said as she place Charmander back to the table and about walking back to her cousin, she stopped when she heard Charmander calling to her.

"Charm! Charmander!" [Please! Don't go!] Charmander cried out to her as he leaping down from the table to the floor and run to her.

"You don't me want to go?" Serena said to sad fire Pokémon.

"Char!" Charmander shook his head 'no' then he smiled again as Serena picking him up in her arms again then he nuzzling her in happiness.

"Very well." Serena smiled kindly to him then turn to Professor Oak again. "Can Charmander spent with me for day, Professor?"

"Hmm…." Professor Oak thinking then smiled. "If you can look after him until sunset."

"I'm promised." Serena smiled. "Say, Charmander, what to come with me and meet my cousin's Pokémon at Professor's Coral?"

Charmander got excited. "Charmander!" [Yeah!]

Ash went to them. "Great. Then you can show your Pokémon to my teams."

Serena understood as everyone following Ash toward outside where lots of Pokémon were except Professor Oak and Gary staying behind. When he saw between Serena and Charmander, he having great idea in his mind.

"Gary, I have a suggestion." Professor Oak spoke to his grandson.

"What's up?" Gray asked with confused.

Meanwhile, Serena's surprised when she saw many Pokémon were all over Professor Oak's Coral that some trainers sent to after they got caught.

"Whoa! I never seen so many different kinds of Pokémon were caught by trainers from different location around the world." Serena amazed at them even her new friend Charmander is amazed as well.

"Sure does. Everyone thinks there were about 150 Pokémon that been seen but then we discovering new Pokémon that Ash found something from Grandpa Canyon like Togepi." Brock told her.

"An Togepi?" Serena confused then took out her Pokédex from her skirt pocket and look information about Togepi. Her Pokédex shown photo of Togepi to her and speaks out about it.

Pokédex: (Female voice) Togepi, Spike Ball Pokémon. A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up.

"Awe! It's so cute." Serena smiling at it. "What do you think Charmander?" She still carrying the fire Pokémon in both arms.

"Charmander." Charmander agreed with her.

Ash took one of her arms. "Come on. I'm going to take you to see my Pokémon. I'm sure my team will love to meet you."

Serena smiled nervously. "Maybe they won't want to meet stranger."

"Don't say that. Trust me." Ash courage her.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu courage to her as well.

Serena started to smiled more at both of them that made her nervous emotion fade away. " Okay, you two win…..Let's go meet your team."

"That's the spirit!" Ash excited as both of them laughed and run off to Ash's Pokémon area while Misty, Brock, and Tracy following them.

However, little did they know that there's somebody following as three figures were hiding from the bushes patch were looking at Ash and his friends. Those are Team Rocket: Jesse, James, and Meowth. As always but more annoying for everyone that those losers were trying to steal Ash's Pikachu along trainers' Pokémon they've seen.

"This is perfect. Once those twerps sent their Pokémon out from their Poké Balls, we going to stealing from them along their new friend's Pokémon as well." Jesse smirked.

"Yeah! I'm dying to know what kind of Pokémon of that Twerps' friend has." James added with excited.

"Who cares about that?" James and Jesse surprised as they saw blushing Meowth with two pumping hearts on his eyes as he staring at Ash's cousin. "I would like to know about that beautiful golden hair goddess?"

That made him got hit on his head from Jesse's fist. "We're here to stealing twerps' Pokémon not her. And beside, the most beautiful goddess around here is me!" Jesse shouted at injuring Meowth then turn to frowned at Serena with jealously looks.

Meanwhile to Ash and others, Serena finally getting to see Ash's and Pikachu's team as their team were came as they're very excited to see their trainer and Pikachu along Brock and Misty. Then Ash made his signal to them to calm down as his team obeyed.

"It's great to see you all again. Also I want you all to meet one of my family relative who's came to visiting me." He told all of his team and turn to his cousin. "Everyone, this is my cousin Serenity Rose Moon. She's from all the way to Greek Region."

"Hello." Serena nervously smiled at them.

Suddenly, she started to felt relieved that all of her cousin's Pokémon were happy to meet her. However, Pikachu is so relieve that Bayleef isn't jealous if she thinks that some female to get his trainer attention but if only Bayleef knew that Misty and their trainer have secret crush each other.

Much later, Tracey went back to the lab with Brock and Misty along to helping him, but Ash staying behind and watching of his Pikachu and other playing with his cousin and Charmander. Ash even introducing his newest Pokémon Aipom to everyone and Serena early.

Ash saw his Snorlax lifting Serena as she laughed in excitement. Serena really likes all of her cousin's Pokémon. Both cousins were very happy that their Pokémon were getting along so great.

Time passes as Ash and Serena were sitting down on grass and watching the sun was about to setting while their Pokémon and Serena's friend Charmander were kept playing.

As both cousin were talking about their journey, turn to their Pokémon were talking to Charmander about their adventure that's made him excited.

[**An: I'm going to translate in English words for Pokémon since I don't feel like to typing their Pokémon language words or something.**]

Charmander: Wow! I wish I could see of all the places you all want. [sigh disappointment] Bummer!

Pikachu: What's the matter?

Charmander: Well, I just heard from Professor Oak and his grandson early before you and your friends came that there's going to be two new trainers from here will pick Squirtle and Bulbasaur as their first Pokémon to pick but me since I have to wait here for while until this third trainer comes.

Rose/Roselia: Oh, dear! I hope those Professors will find third trainer soon.

Aipom: Me too. I hope this trainer from here is something you want to be chosen from.

Charmander: [shook his head 'no' with frowned] I don't want new trainer from here. [he turned to Serena who talking her cousin with his smiled] I want her.

All of Pokémon: WHAT?

Bayleef: But why? I mean I think its great idea but….

Charmander: I want her since she's so kind and gently trainer I ever met. It's like I want to protect her from any danger or harmed.

Knight/Houndour: [laughed in proudly] I started to liked this fire member. I'm sure if my mistress will be happy to have you as our team.

Charmander: [hopefully his eyes] Really?

Knight/Houndour: [nodded his head 'yes']

Princess/Nidoqueen: And if she's does, Charmander, you're going to love her hometown along her home and her family.

Pikachu: What's her hometown look like, Princess?

Princess/Nidoqueen: As your trainer says to Misty: 'you're see' [giggled.]

Pikachu: [snap his finger with pouted] Awe, nuts!

As all of them laughed of Pikachu's comment, Ash starting getting from the grass as he hold out his hand to Serena for helping her up.

"Come on, cuz. It's time to heading back home." Ash told her.

"Okay." Serena understand as she got up. Just as both cousin were heading to their Pokémon, Serena saw something from sky as she saw Meowth-shape hot air balloon that she guess it's hot air balloon.

"Ash, look up there." Serena pointed at hot air balloon in sky as Ash along their Pokémon saw too.

Ash and others, except Serena, her Pokémon and Charmander, were recognized that balloon are Team Rocket as the Team Rockets' air balloon head down to them. Ash realize something that he forgot to tell Serena about them.

"Serena, sent your Pokémon back to their Poké Ball and take Charmander with you. Pikachu and I will taking care of them." Ash order her.

Serena confused. "But why? Something the matter?"

"Serena, that hot air balloon is belong to those crooks called Team Rocket and three of them were probably going to steal our Pokémon." Ash exampled and made Serena worried.

Pikachu example to Serena's Pokémon and Charmander about them and then they got furious at them. All of them were prepare to stop them.

Just as Meowth-shape hot air balloon came down as Team Rocket jumped out of their basket while James and Jesse holding out of giant size net.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!

"Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or to prepare to fight for your Pokémon and Pikachu!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbu!"

"Mime-Mime!"

Serena blinked at them even her Pokémon and Charmander. "I don't get it."

Team Rocket heard her comments about their motto as they fell down in anime-style then got up as nothing happened.

"How come you never heard our motto?" Jessie furiously at her.

"Because I never heard about you all since I'm from other region." Serena simply answer to Jessie as she along her members were face-fault.

"Now she's tell us." Meowth gloomy.

"What do you three want?" Ash getting annoying at them. "Whatever you all up to, you're not getting it!"

Jessie smirk evilly. "Oh, we're getting it alright. And we want is your Pikachu along rest of the Pokémon including your girlfriend's Pokémon as well."

Ash and Serena shocked even their Pokémon were surprised that Jessie thinks their trainer were couple/lovers then they started to laughed causing Team Rocket confused.

"What's so funny?" James confused.

"Pi-Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu told them as he calm down from laughed.

However as always, Jessie and James couldn't understand what Pikachu saying so only Meowth could understood every Pokémon spoken.

"What did Pikachu saying, Meowth?" James asked him.

"Pikachu saying that their trainers are cousins not lover." Meowth replied.

"Oh!" James and Jessie understood in embarrassment.

Charmander is getting annoyed at them. He thinks those three are pathetic bad guys he ever met. He complete understood about them from Pikachu. Then he leaping in front of everyone for protection as Team Rocket got attention.

"Char Charmander mander!" Charmander shouted to them.

Meowth got angry on his face. "Hey! I don't like what you called us!"

"What did Charmander saying?" Jessie asked.

"This Charmander saying that we're pathetic bad guys that ever seen!" Meowth frowned as his two members got mad at Charmander.

"How rude of that fire lizard!" Jessie grumped as she took out her Poké Ball. "Come out, Seviper!"

Seviper appear out from Poké Ball. "Seviper!"

"You too, Cacnea!"

Cacnea appeared as well however every time James calls out his cactus round Pokémon for battle, it give James painful hugged with pointed thrones arms as everyone sweat drop.

"Owe! Now it's not time to hugged." James removed his Pokémon from and pointed to Charmander. "It's time to battle!"

Cacnea obeying as it joined with Seviper to have battle against Charmander. Pikachu and rest of the Ash's Pokémon want to help Charmander but Knight and Princess stopped them which makes them surprised until Knight example to them about Charmander's words early then all of Pikachu's team understood.

Then Professor Oak, Tracey, Misty, Brock, and Gary came out from lab in hurrying when they saw Team Rocket are going to battle their Pokémon against Charmander.

"Seviper, use Bite!"

"Cacnea, use Pin Missile!"

Both of them obeying as Cacnea launched it's attack at Charmander while Seviper heading toward Charmander with it's jaws opened up that has two sharp fang showed.

Serena is worried for Charmander but she's surprised and relieved at Charmander jumped away from two Pokémon and use his own attack that he opening up his jaws as some stars came out and launched at Team Rockets' Pokémon and they've got critical hit.

Ash excited as he recognized that attack. "Alright! Charmander used Swift!"

All of Ash's and Serena's Pokémon beginning to cheer for Charmander to win the battle. Serena is very impress at him.

"You can do it, Charmander!" Serena cheered to him as Charmander got smiled and nodded to his supporters.

"Come on, Seviper! Don't let that fire lizard beat you!" Jessie order her snake Pokémon.

"You too, Cacnea!" James added and made their Pokémon got back up.

But not to fast since they saw Charmander running in incredible speed at them and sent two Pokémon flying toward their trainers as James, Jessie, and Meowth along Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. got hit as well then their net got wrapped up around them.

"That's Headbutt!" Tracey watching it and recognized that attack.

"I never knew Charmander is strong even he's starter Pokémon, but why did Charmander want to battle against Team Rocket's Pokémon in first place?" Misty questioned.

"That's what I thinking in same thing, Misty." Brock replied.

"Hmmm…" Professor Oak is looking at Charmander for moment then smiled.

Then back to battle, Charmander sent out his powerful attack at as he launched his Flamethrower at them that cause Team Rocket and their hot air balloon exploded into the sky.

"You know, I just thought of something." Meowth spoke out. "I just found out that Charmander is only beginning Pokémon."

Jessie growled. "Then how come we didn't know?"

As three of them shouted together at the same time before flew far away:

"We're blast off again!"

"Wobb-Wobbu!"

"Mime! Mime!"

*DING!*

Pikachu and rest of the Pokémon cheered to Charmander as he defeated Team Rocket all by himself as Ash giving patting on Charmander for doing great job while Serena give kiss on Charmander's head and made he got blushed.

"I'm so proud of you, Charmander." Serena hugging her new fire friend as Charmander nuzzling happily.

-Inside lab room-

Much later, the sun is setting which it's time for Ash and other to head back as Serena kept her promised to Professor Oak to return Charmander.

Tracey decide to volunteer to sent three starter Pokémon back to their Poké Ball as he sent Bulbasaur and Squirtle back first then got Charmander's Poké Ball.

"Okay, Charmander, it's time to go." Tracey told him.

"Charm! Charmander! Charmander!" Charmander shouted in furious as everyone surprised his attitude and he leaping to Serena's arms.

"It's okay, Charmander." Serena spoke gently to calm him down.

"Deja va! Charmander remind us like May's Squirtle except it didn't cry." Tracey told everyone.

"I agreed with you, Tracey. And that's why I decide to let Serena keep Charmander." Professor Oak replied as everyone, except Gary, in the room shocked even Charmander.

"Professor Oak, are you sure?" Serena spoke out.

"Yes, I'm sure. I already talk with Gary early. And we decide to let you know that if you take good care Charmander as part of your team."

Serena started to become happy as she smiled to Professor Oak. "I will. And thank you so much" She smiled and look at Charmander. "So Charmander, what do you think? Would like to be part of team with my other Pokémon?"

"Char! Charmander!" Charmander cried happily and nuzzling even more happily.

"Alright, Serena! You've got Charmander. That's great." Ash smiled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu is happily for Charmander.

"I'm so happy for you." Misty smiled.

"Thanks everyone. I can't wait to tell my Pokémon about great news." Serena happily then remember something from her mind. "Oh! I have six Pokémon with me. I have to sent one of Pokémon to my hometown so Charmander will become my team."

"So which one of your team will be sent back?" Ash asking.

"Well….since I have Charmander as my new Pokémon in the group…and other Pokémon are powerful…" Serena thinking. "So I decide sent five my team to my hometown and keep Princess with me."

"Sound great idea." said Ash.

Professor Oak let Serena use his transfer machine so she can sent her five Pokémon back to her hometown. Before she sent them back, she told that Charmander become newest member in the team and her Pokémon were very happy then Knight told Charmander very important mission for him.

Later then, the gangs were left the laboratory to Ash's house. Serena decide let Charmander out for walk with Pikachu since Ash explained to her about some Pokémon doesn't like to inside their Poké Ball like Pikachu.

-Ash's home-

Delia is reading the book in the living room while Mimey is usually doing sweep the floor with the broom. Then she saw her son, her niece, and their friends came back from Professor Oak's lab.

"Hi, kids." She smiled. "Ash, did you ask Prof. Oak about how to get you and Serena Mythology League?"

"Yes, he did. But he explained about to get Greek Region, we have to take the cruise boat that won't be arrived at Pallet Dock until next week around 9 in the morning, mom." Ash told her.

"I see. That's shame." Delia felt sorry for her son.

Ash smiled. "That's okay. I still have plenty time to spent with my cousin." As he said made his cousin smiled at him.

Even his mother smiled. "I think it's wonderful idea." Then she saw Charmander stand in front of Serena. "Oh! And you have new Pokémon, Ash?"

He shook his head 'no' to her. "Nope. It's Serena since Charmander likes her a lot."

"That's so sweet. I'm so glad you've got Charmander, honey." Delia smiled proudly at her niece. "But, where's Knight?"

"I sent Knight and other Pokémon beside Princess back to my hometown." Serena explained. "And I already explained to them."

"I see." Delia understood.

Brock heard about Knight is sent back, he went to his usually crazy love mode to Serena as he took one of her hand in his. "Since Knight is unable to protect you, how about you can have me as your knight in shining armor?"

Suddenly he felt something bit on his arm. "YYYYEEEEOOOOWWWW!" Then he saw that it was Charmander bite him just like Serena's Knight/Houndour that make Serena, Delia, Ash, and Pikachu surprise.

Misty laughed. "It looks to me that Charmander became the next overprotect Pokémon for Serena from you, Brock."

Brock cried in anime-style. "Aw, nuts!"

Everyone in the room laughed at Brock but Charmander who keep overprotected mode position. Then he smiled when he felt Serena carrying him again in arms.

"Thanks, Charmander." Serena whispered to him.

Charmander is very glad to have Serena as his Pokémon trainer and Serena is very happy to have new Pokémon in her group: Charmander.

* * *

**An: I hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter that is about Ash's planning to have Serena's birthday party at Prof. Oak's backyard. However Serena got kidnapped by Team Rocket then she got rescued by Ash' father/her uncle who's return home. See ya!**


	6. Message from to all my fanfic reviewers:

Message from to all my fanfic reviewers:

ME: Hello, everyone! I was about to update my next chapter of Mythology League but I'm afraid I can't do it today. I'm felt very sick since something happened to me since last night: I can't sleep, cramp, and worst of all I'm vomit twice.

Serena: Hello, Diamond1984! I'm so sorry you not feel well.

Ash: Me too.

Pikachu: So do I [give me a cup of orange juice]

ME: Thanks, Serena and Ash. [laugh and smiled to Pikachu] And you too, Pikachu.

Serena: Now, girl, you go right into your bed and rest.

Ash: And once you'll feel better, you can continue your next chapter.

ME: Okay. Oh! I forgot! Happy birthday, Serena.

Serena: Today's my birthday? [She took at my Naruto Shippuden calendar of June.] Oh! Today is my birthday.

Ash and Pikachu: Happy birthday, Serena.

Serena: Thank you, everyone! Now, girl, get some sleep.

ME: Al-alright! [*YAWN* and I feel sleep in my bed]

Ash: [turn to you] Shhhh! Let's get her some rest until she's better.

Serena: And be patient until next chapter comes out.

Pikachu: See ya until next time. [Then they left my room.]


End file.
